Et Après
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Elle le regarde. Elle le regarde, et ses yeux sont animés d'une haine pure, des crochets qui le ramènent aux Enfers et le damnent. "N'approche pas. Monstre." - Team Free Will et Destiel sous-entendu, SPOILS SAISON 9-10.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"On rentre à la maison."

**Couple: **Destiel sous-entendu. C'est surtout la Team Free Will qui est à l'honneur. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, troisième round de l'année. Attention, **SPOILS SAISONS NEUF-DIX**.

**Note 2: **Je l'aime beaucoup, celui-ci. :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Et Après**

.

Ce sont les yeux de la petite qui l'arrêtent; cette indicible _terreur_, élargissant ses yeux de chat jusqu'à noyer ses iris dans le blanc. Cette _panique_ soudaine, comme si le danger n'était pas écarté; comme si Dean ne venait pas de tuer le loup-garou qui allait s'en prendre à elle.

Ou plutôt, comme si c'était _Dean_ maintenant le prédateur, la bête féroce assoiffée de sang, la bave aux lèvres, et Dean voit comment les bras de la jeune fille tremblent, entend son hoquet terrifié, peut presque déjà sentir _son sang pulser contre ses doigts_-

Elle _recule_, brebis égarée, ivre de peur, et elle aurait tout aussi bien pu le poignarder parce que Dean réalise alors. Il réalise que sa main gauche maculée de rouge allait se saisir d'elle; il réalise que son bras droit, poignard en main, la Marque de Caïn un phare, était tendu pour **l'égorger**.

Tout s'arrête; Dean lâche sa lame, recule d'un pas. La petite s'effondre contre le mur et pleure.

Le silence qui s'abat soudain est trop bienveillant pour l'abîme qui s'ouvre dans ses entrailles.

\- ..._Greuh_...

Dean essaie de parler. Les sons qui échappent sa gorge sont plus animaux qu'humains et la jeune fille se crispe toute entière, comme secouée par un choc électrique.

Elle le regarde. Elle le regarde, et ses yeux sont animés d'une haine pure, des crochets qui le ramènent aux Enfers et le damnent.

\- N'approche pas. _Monstre_.

Elle trouve la force de se relever, et fuit.

Dean ne -bouge pas-.

\- Dean?

Sam vient de déboucher dans l'allée.

Il est trop bienveillant, ce silence.

xx

xx

Dean ne sait pas combien de temps il reste figé ainsi, immobile au milieu de l'allée, le cadavre du loup-garou, ses boyaux à l'air, se gelant lentement à ses pieds. Le sang qui le recouvre était chaud et ne l'est plus; il colle, se solidifie, et Dean voudrait qu'il le change en statue. Voudrait que quelqu'un le renverse et le brise.

\- Dean?

La voix de Sam est presque timide et Sam n'est _pas _timide avec lui, plus depuis qu'il a au moins dix ans et encore moins quand il n'y a pas de fille aux alentours. Les lèvres de Dean s'étirent comme d'autres pleurent :

\- Je me suis encore cru dans "Massacre à la Tronçonneuse", je crois bien.

Sam ne rit pas, étrangement.

Dean tourne vers son frère des yeux morts et il le voit, le moment où Sam réalise ce qu'il s'est passé. Il suit son regard, le voit déglutir; le voit pincer les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de demander quelque chose.

Dean sourit encore plus :

\- J'ai sauvé la fille. Elle m'a traité de monstre.

Il replit la lèvre, se sent trembler. Il enterre sa main droite dans sa poche, là où le fantôme d'une lame fait _mal_.

\- En même temps, j'allais l'égorger juste après le loup. Puisque j'étais lancé, autant continuer dans mon élan, pas vrai?

Les yeux de Sam _s'écarquillent._

Dean a envie de rire, mais le son qui fuit ses cordes vocales n'y ressemble pas.

Et puis, Sam est là. D'un seul coup, Sam s'est rapproché et Dean recule, le fusille des yeux, gronde.

\- Sammy. T'approche pas.

Mais Sam fronce les sourcils, sa mine déterminée. Comme quand ils étaient petits et que Dean _savait_ que Sam planifiait de manger le dernier cookie malgré l'interdiction de leur père et que Dean se préparait déjà à trouver une excuse.

Les yeux de Sam lancent des éclairs. Dean retrousse les lèvres.

Et puis, un bruissement d'aile se fait entendre.

\- J'ai _senti_... J'ai...

Cas est là.

Cet idiot de Cas, presque à court de jus, _mourant_, est là, haletant, hagard. _Fébrile_, comme terrifié d'être arrivé trop tard, ses yeux trop bleus augmentant de volume à mesure qu'il analyse la situation face à lui.

\- ...Oh.

"Oh"? C'est tout, "oh"?

Dean sent un ronflement dans sa poitrine, une boule brûlante, quelque chose qui bloque sa gorge et inonde ses yeux.

\- Espèce de... _Tu devrais pas être ici_ !

Et Dean a le temps de voir l'expression de Cas se durcir; a le temps de voir l'_acier_ dans ses yeux, détermination millénaire, avant que Sam, profitant de sa distraction, ne pose sa main sur son épaule.

Dean _feule_; un animal aux abois, terrifié, pris au piège. Il se recule encore, vicieux et terrible, et quand il se retourne Cas lui bloque la route.

\- Non.

Ils se rapprochent. Les deux se rapprochent, Sam et Cas, Cas et Sam, animés d'une même résolution, et le regard de Dean passe de l'un à l'autre, la panique cisaillant son coeur parce qu'_il va leur faire du mal, pas vrai?_

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi! Ne me touchez pas, ne me touchez pas!

Les bras de Cas se referment sur lui, par derrière. Et, ce n'est pas une prison; sa prise est lâche, Dean pourrait s'enfuir s'il le souhaitait. Cas le laisserait faire.

Dean _tremble_.

Sam les rejoint, les enveloppe tous les deux dans ses bras de géant et les larmes _brûlent_ dans la gorge de Dean, s'écoulent de ses yeux.

Sam sourit. Sam hoquette, ses prunelles humides, mais Sam lui _sourit_, et Dean sent dans son dos Cas poser sa joue contre sa nuque, laisser son souffle caresser sa peau.

Comment peut-on être accepté autant?

Sam sourit encore, et Cas place ses lèvres contre sa peau, respire simplement.

\- On rentre à la maison.

La Marque s'est tue.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
